


Unspoken Thing

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Makeouts, Sibling teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz and Adam have to pretend to be a couple so they can find a missing CIA agent but they are made and know they can’t get out of it so they run, sort of. How will they get out of this sticky situation?





	Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> You guess are all so amazing and I am thankful for every single one of you. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos they mean so much.  
> This is probably the first fic I wrote and it was last summer, I never thought I would post this but here I am. I literally love the Brave and am still crushed from the cancelation of the show, even though it was almost a year ago. Anyways I miss the Brave and still love it so here's a fic about it.  
> This is day 7 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

The mission had been simple, all they had to do was follow this guy, Kevin Bracken to where he was hiding the CIA agent he had kidnapped and was now on his way to probably torture. Jaz and Adam had to act as a couple and follow this guy all around town. Of course, they kept their respective distance as always and the rest of the team was on the other side, placed in different areas to make sure this mission didn’t go south. Even if it did, the team would have their backs.

  
Adam had his arm around Jaz’s shoulders, while Jaz sunk into his chest. They were really trying to sell it. It's not like it’s the first time they’ve been in each other's arms. They had been like this countless times before whether it be for a mission or just for the comfort of being in each other's arms. They fell in to sync walking after the kidnapper. Hannah had alerted them, letting them know the agent was within the next few blocks. That was the last they heard from DC, the rest was up to the team.

  
As they turned the corner they were left alone on the sidewalk with the kidnapper. It was starting to get obvious they were following him. Kevin was starting to notice too. Three times he looked back to see if they were still there and each time Adam would pretend to whisper something in Jaz’s ear or he would nuzzle his head into her hair to distract him. Truthfully neither minded, it felt good to be in each other's arms, it was definitely their unspoken thing. There had always been this unspoken thing between the two but they both knew they couldn’t be a couple. It wasn’t appropriate but that didn’t stop them from having feelings. Very strong feelings they both tried to push down.

  
Nonetheless, the fourth time he looked back he didn’t stop and started to walk toward the couple. They could tell by the in look in his eyes he knew they were following him and they knew he didn’t just want to talk. Neither one of them brought a weapon it was too risky, especially if he did catch them although the alternative wasn't as great as the first. So, Adam grabbed Jaz’s arm and turned down an alley. They had a good 500 meters and traffic in between but that didn’t stop Preach from letting them know, they need a new plan and they need it now.

  
The two turned the corner, Jaz spotted another ally and ran towards it, dragging Adam behind her. They picked up the pace but was stopped when it was only a one way. Adam racked his brain for another idea. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair, he could only think of one thing and it could get them into trouble, but at this moment it was all they had.

  
“Take your jacket off and put your hair down,” he ordered but in usual Jaz fashion, she questioned him.

  
“Why?” she asked but still took off her jacket.

  
“Do you trust me?” he asked looking her dead in the eyes. They both knew the answer, it was quite clear to both of them and the rest of the team. Although she still gave him a confused look. He could tell by her eyes that she wasn’t all too sure why he would ask such an obvious question.

  
"Do you trust me?” he repeated and took off his own jacket. He took her jacket as she took her hair out of her neatly put together bun, her now curly hair flowed freely from her shoulders.

  
“Of course, I do” she answered.

  
“Good” he threw both their coats into the dumper across from them. Jaz opened her mouth to protest but closed it when Adam wrapped his arms around her waist.

  
Jaz was shocked at first. Her eyes wide open and her hands were up, slightly squished from his arms that were wrapped around her but as soon as his lips touched hers, her eyes closed and her arms fell limp on to his chest. She lost all control over her body but managed to move in sync with him.

  
Jaz arched her back as he pushed her against the concrete wall. Adam's arms tighten around her waist as he pulled her as close as possible. Jaz grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her. Even though she was on her tippy toes, he still had to bend down just a little.

  
The kissed remained soft as the man walked right by them not giving them a second glance but they didn’t stop kissing. Their lips moved together and they were completely unaware of the world around them. Preach was in their ears telling them they were clear but it went in one ear and out the other. They stopped after a few more seconds and it was only because they needed air.

  
They pulled away slowly but didn’t lose contact, they left their hands where they were, Jaz on his chest and Adam's around her waist, they rested their head against each other. Both took a deep breath they looked into each other's eyes.

  
Adam spoke first.

  
“Wow” a single word that sent butterflies though Jaz’s stomach. He brushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear cupping her face, making her smile.

  
“Yeah” Jaz replied with a bigger smile and it made Adam melt. The team decided to stay out of the convo for a while, this was their moment.

  
They both wanted to kiss again but knew they couldn’t. Adam acted first slowly taking his arms off her waist and she did the same.

  
He frowned before saying: “We should get back.”

  
Taking a step back. As soon as he did, he missed the warmth Jaz gave his body, Jaz did the same. If it was their choice, they would stay like that forever.

  
Jaz nodded her head, she was still a little fuzzy from the kiss. But still managed to walk out of the ally. Touching her lips as she did with a smile that could light up the whole universe. He followed after her wrapping his arm around her again. Jaz went to stuff her hands in her pockets but remembered he threw her jacket in the garbage.

  
“That was my favourite jacket, you owe me a new one,” Jaz said with a smirk, glad she could lighten the mood a little.

  
Adam chuckled as they crossed the street. Jaz saw McG, Amir and Preach following them around the corner and into the car. Adam and Jaz sat up front and the boys squished in the back. It was silent as he started the car but as soon as Adam started the car, they could feel the rest of the team looking at them. McG opened his mouth to talk and the couple knew it was going to be something about the kiss so they shut that down without another thought.

  
“Shut up,” they said in unison, even though he didn’t say anything, they knew what he was thinking.

  
"I didn't even say anything," McG said with a small smirk.

  
“Yeah, but your face did” Jaz replied, matching his smirk.

  
After that, the boys stayed quiet in the back but Jaz and Adam had a conversation through their eyes. They looked at each other every few seconds. There was definitely some unspoken thing but now its just not as unspoken.


End file.
